Under the Sea
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: We were just normal orphan girls that lived near the beach and loved to surf, that's all. Of course, that all changed when we decided to surf at Mirage Island, and somehow became mermaids. Now we have to hide the fact that we transform into mermaids whenever we touch water. And it didn't help to have the school hotties onto us. CS IS PS ORS.
1. Chapter 1

**Reiko: This is Under the Sea! **

**Strange Band: Under da sea, Under da sea, nobody beat us, fry and eat us in fricasee_**

**Reiko: Shut the hell up.**

**Strange Band: ... -mutter- and we thought this was our time to shine.**

**Reiko: Hm...on with the story please! And I don't own Pokemon :( Cuz if I did, May and Drew should be like, engaged! Oh and also Dawn and Paul! I'm kinda average with PokeShipping since Ash is like, clueless about love, but I love the couple! And OldRivalShipping isn't for me because I only watch the anime and only Gary appears there not Leaf.**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Pull over! Pull over!" a woman cried out to the driver, who quietly obeyed her. She ran out the car into the bitter dark night, and felt the icy wind sharply stab her face. Her long dusty-brown hair flew behind her as she ran towards the vile serene beach, her warm brown eyes fixed on the sight in front of her. Her sandals filled with light sand that formed in clumps below her feet. _

_The placidity of the waves lightly colliding together was broken as a several weak cries were heard. The woman gently fell to her knees as her eyes widened in awe. _

_In front of her, were four wailing babies, strangely surrounded by flowers, but wrapped in cluttered freezing wet blankets of seaweed. One child had orange hair, one had chocolate brown, one had navy, and one had ochre. Their skin was cold to touch, and their heart-rates were suddenly rising then falling. They were fading, and fast._

_With her long nylon scarf, she wrapped the four babies together in a tight bundle and ran back towards the road just as it began to rain. Pouring, dripping, soaking with rain, the driver scoffed at her for running out to save mere babies. _

_But she just smiled. She looked at the squirming, wailing little babies in her hands and a smiled graced her lips._

_We'll just have to see about that..._

* * *

May's POV:

"Ah...feel the breeze May! Feel the breeze!" Dawn cried out as she stood on the balcony of the sea-side orphanage, "It's so exhilarating!" I laughed at her energy and joined my best friend onto the balcony, and breathed in the rich sea air.

"Mmm...I can smell the sea...the waves! It's waiting for us!" I cried in ecstasy. Dawn giggled and soon I started laughing too, and we were snorting and falling on our backs for a minute.

"May! Dawn!" two voices cried out. My eyes brightened as I heard the voices of my two other best friends Misty and Leaf.

My name is May. I live in a dorm room with my besties Dawn, Misty and Leaf.

We are all sixteen years old and are orphans. We have no idea who our parents were, and it often confuses me to think about how they would look like, how they would react to different situations and if they ever wanted me in the first place.

Me and my friends were found a few metres from the shoreline of Olivine City half-dead when we were babies, and we were immediately taken in by the orphanage owner Jasmine. After we became well enough to walk, we attended a school called Olivine Heights. We love Olivine City because of the amazing weather and the occasional school break every month or so, so we usually go surfing.

Our last name became Waterflower because of the fact that we were found near the water surrounded by flowers when we were babies. We found it extremely strange, because Olivine City normally does not have flowers.

"Surf's up guys!" Misty yelled, "the waves are HUGE! Last one there's a rotten egg_" As soon as the last word left her mouth we were changed into our swimmers and off to the beach, grabbing our boards which were lying near the front door. I have no idea what happened after that, but I'm pretty sure Misty was on her way to Loser/Fury-ville because she screamed our names as we dashed down the hallways of the dorm, laughing like lunatics.

We dashed past doors, maids, and even the dorm prefect, who yelled at us for disturbing her pre-study meditation session. I swear, I winced as I passed that door. Some type of creepy music was playing.

It was amazing as the wind blew against my face when I emerged out the orphanage door. I looked at my friends, even Misty, who had caught up with us. I laughed at the adrenaline pumping in our hearts, and my sapphire eyes flickered at the beach in front of me. My smile exploded into a grin as I ran towards the beach! My friends laughed as they ran after me. Our voices are one_our voices are in perfect harmony!

"WOOHOO!" Dawn screamed, and my grin broadens as I feel the warm sand make contact with my feet. My grip on my board tightens, and I excitedly awaited the time i feel the rush of cool water at my feet.

I closed my eyes and I savoured that amazing sound. The sound of the crisp waves crashing against each other, creating thunderous explosions of music. It is beautiful.

I feel it...the water...it's here! My eyes fluttered open and I laugh louder then before as I hop onto my board and prepare for the big wave coming.

* * *

_After School Break...At School...No one's POV:_

"Oh look, here are the abandoned Waterflower sisters. Off to go surfing again, I presume?" Drew Hayden, the most popular guy in Olivine Heights, haughtily teased. Misty raised her eyebrows and put her hand in his face.

"Whatever, we don't want your lame claims about how we suck at surfing," Misty scoffed, "plus, it's the beginning of school. We can't go surfing now, idiot."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL DREW-SAMA AN IDIOT!" Drew's gazillions of fangirls screamed as they appeared out of nowhere. Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn calmly got out their earplugs and walked off to their next classes.

"Hm," Paul Shinji, one of the tied second most popular guy in Olivine Heights, grunted as he approached his friend. Behind him were Gary Oak, tied with Paul for second most popular guy, and Ash Ketchum, third most popular guy in Olivine Heights.

"Yo," Drew greeted, giving his three friends a two finger wave.

"Whassup?" Gary asked, combing his silky auburn hair with a expensive one-of-a-kind comb.

"The orange Waterflower claims that they aren't shit at surfing," Drew explained, flicking his hair. Ash tried to hold in his laughter.

"You legit? EVERYONE knows that girls can't surf!" he smirked along with Gary and Paul. Drew flicked his hair.

"Well NAH. All the famous surfers were male, you know, like my dad, gramps and great-gramps." Drew's father was rich and famous for his neverending winning streak of surfing competitions, his grandpa was famous for winning the international surfing competition, and his great-grandpa was well known for conquering the wave Humunga Dunga. Drew was a professional surfer himself, and many people looked up to him to follow his family's footsteps.

"I know," Gary smirked as he clicked his fingers. Immediately, hundreds of make-up overloaded girls wearing skimpy sailor suits appeared at his feet.

"Yes, Gary-sama?!" they squealed as they scampered to hug his legs.

"Spread the word that there is going to be a surfing competition between us and the Waterflower Sisters on Monday next week, and make it fast," Gary ordered.

"Yes, Gary-sama!" they yelled and disappeared the next second. Drew raised his eyebrows and flicked his hair.

"Care to inform me, oh-so-great-Gary-sama?" he remarked.

"If these girls think they're so good, then how about a competition between us and them? The winner pays one grand in prize," Gary made a money sign.

"I have a few questions though. If they lose, then how the hell are they supposed to pay one grand?" Drew pointed out.

"Duh, they'll be our 'maids', and have to follow our every order until they repay their debt," Gary snickered. Ash and Paul sniggered at the thought.

"Ok...next question, what if they refuse?"

"Then we'll have to either do it the easy way," Gary did an elegant spiral with his right hand, "or the hard way," he then clutched his left fist and swang it down.

"Ok, last question, why on Monday next week?" This was the question that Drew had wondered the most about. With that, Gary smiled smugly.

"Because that's the day that is rumoured for the biggest wave of human history, one that appears every millennium, with a height around 40 metres, Big Destiny!"**(A/N: Ok ok...so I made that up, and it's some stupid name, but still, it's legit right? And google search says the biggest wave was around 30m so I wanted to go higher)**

"Oh," Drew facepalmed, "how could I have forgotten?" Gary rolled his eyes.

"Because I am the oh-so-smart Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Professor Oak, and I know this stuff. Now, let's see..." Gary prodded in numbers into his phone.

"Yes? Is this the famous surfing judge Jan? Yes? I am Gary Oak, and I was wondering if you had any spare time next monday to judge a surfing competition? Location is Olivine Beach and approximately at noon? Yes? Thanks, how much would you like to be paid? Oh? Only five grand? Sure. I'll give you the check on the day. Bye!" with that he ended the call.

"Drew Hayden, Gary Oak, Paul Shinji and Ash Ketchum, what on BLOODY EARTH IS THIS?" Dawn's voice shrieked, attracting a lot of attention. The four girls came stalking over, before sticking a sheet of paper in their faces.

**Surfing Competition.**

**There will be a surfing verse-off between OH-SO-POWERFUL Gary, Drew, Paul and Ash and the weakling Waterflower Sissies.**

**Time: Next Monday 12:00pm**

**Location: Olivine Beach**

**Please give your full support to Gary, Drew, Paul and Ash (who will obviously obliviate the Waterflower Sisters), and make sure to give lots of boos to the Waterflower Sissies!**

"NOW, EXPLAIN YOURSELF MISTERS!" the girls screamed in unison. Drew put up both his hands.

"Woah woah, calm down. WE didn't write that_"

"THEN WHO DID?!"

"Gary's fangirls?" Drew suggested, gesturing to Gary, who smirked.

"Well, your answer?"

"NO!" they murder-glared.

"Then we'll have to do it the EASY way, or the HARD way."

"There is no f*cking way we are doing that Mister."

"I suppose you don't want the prestige and the money then," Paul said innocently, and the boys turned their backs and began walking away.

"Money?" Leaf asked curiously. The boys smirked as they turned around. Drew flicked his hair.

"Gary's fangirls forgot to mention one thing_there is a prize to winning if your group gets the highest score from the surfing contest judge Jan. You win $1000 as a prize from the opponent. But if you lose, then you have to pay us $1000."

"What happens if we can't pay it?" May narrowed her eyes.

"We'll discuss your punishment later."

"No. We're not doing it," Dawn said firmly.

The boys burst out laughing. "Scared?" Paul teased, "You don't want to keep your new name of Waterflower Sissies, do you?"

"You make a valid point," Misty murmured hesitantly. The girls then huddled before dispersing again. "We'll do it."

"Good."

* * *

"This may be hard," May said worriedly, "Drew and his group actually have coaches. We've never gotten trained by a professional before..." Misty hushed her.

"Remember, we taught ourselves, and we will try our best to win. From now on, it's training with all we've got."

* * *

**Reiko: SO THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER OF UNDER THE SEA_**

**Strange Band: Under da Sea_**

**Reiko: HARLEY! I KNOW THIS IS YOUR DOING!**

**Harley: Sorry hun, I thought you needed it -walks away snickering-**

**Reiko: -points at Strange Band- You're fired.**


	2. Big Destiny

**Reiko: Well, I got bored so I decided to write another chapter of UtS!**

**I do not own pokemon. And I have no knowledge of surfing ^^''' Happy new year!**

**I'm also sorry for all the dialogue I put in this chapter u_u I hope it doesn't affect the chapter! I also apologise that I didn't really focus on the surfing competition that much but I wanted to get to the point quickly.**

* * *

They thought of the upcoming competition as a challenge, setting up strict timetables for training sessions after the principal agreed with Jasmine that the girls and the popular boys would have until next Monday off to practise for the competition.

"WAKE UP!" Misty screamed, as she jumped onto everyone's bed, "WE HAVE PRACTICE IN FIVE SO YOU SLOWPOKES BETTER GET UP!"

"Urgh..." Leaf groaned as she opened one eye, "Sheesh Misty..." then the realisation kicks in, 'WHAT!? GUYS!" she screamed, waking May and Dawn, who simultaneously screamed in fright and bumped their heads on the bedhead.

"Ow... what gives?" May groaned as a rather huge bump took shape on her head. Dawn nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah..what makes you wake us up at..." Dawn's eyes popped out of their sockets, "FOUR IN THE MORNING?!"

Leaf was already dressed in her apple green bikini and was tapping a waterproof watch on her wrist.

"Technically it's 3:55. Four minutes and 53.17 seconds until we practise, so hurry up!" Leaf urged as she pulled out her board from the closet. May and Dawn groaned and pulled themselves out of bed.

Soon, they were all finished and ran towards the beach, this time being a little less enthusiastic then the previous times. It was much colder now, and everyone wore the orphanage's navy woollen jumper on top of their swimmers. But as soon as they reached the water they threw it off despite the cold and dived into the water.

"This one's the right one for me!" Misty yelled out as she paddled out towards a big wave and steadily stood up, eying the thunderous water carefully. Everyone agreed on the wave and joined Misty in heading towards the curve. As soon as the curve came they bent their knees and simultaneously adjusted their board angle, before smoothly sliding onto the wave and riding it with ease.

"Watch this!" Dawn squealed, as she rode her board to the top and skid on the wave. All the girls cheered her on, and began showing off their own tricks. Misty showed off her in-wave zig-zag **(A/N: Whatever it's called -_-''')**, and Leaf showed off her on-wave spin. When everyone stopped, they looked at May knowingly. May was the most skilful surfer in her group, and could do many crazy tricks. May nodded at her friends and paddled out towards a big wave. She hopped up on her feet and swiftly surfed up and above the wave. She then leapt up using the power of the wave, and performed a somersault, before landing smoothly on her board. With their eyes wide with amazement, everyone cheered. "Ok guys! 3 hours and 8.39 minutes until we have to leave and pack for school, so let's go and have some fun!" Leaf bellowed, with all the girls cheering after her. "We'll easily beat them if we work hard! There is no doubt!"

* * *

It felt like minutes, but it was actually days. Time flew by fast and before they knew it, it was the day of the competition. The Olivine City Council had allowed the competition to be held on the beach for the day, from eleven thirty am to six o'clock pm. The competition would only last for up to around three - four pm, but Drew planned out a big after-party, probably thinking that the boys would trash the girls easily.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Dawn yelled, dressed in her hot pink bikini and clutching her Miami board, "We have only half an hour until the comp starts!" All the others girls nodded their heads frantically as they struggled to drag their boards out the closet, tie up their bikini straps, rummage for their jumpers and grab some wax to wax their boards.

"HOLY SHIT ONE F***ING MINUTE LEFT!" Dawn screamed after tugging on Leaf's arm to peek at her watch. All the girls began freaking out as they dashed out of their room and towards the beach.

* * *

"Well, seems like the Waterflower Sisters aren't here yet," Drew said coolly. All the other boys snickered as they waxed their boards.

"Seems like the Sissies will always be sissies." Gary sighed dramatically before looking around. "Hey Drew, where's Paul and Ash?" Drew shrugged.

"I don't know, Ash left to get frozen coke somewhere and Paul left to do what Paul does," Drew said, sighing dramatically, almost identically matching Gary. "Anyway, if the sisters don't come in 3, 2, 1-"

"WE'RE HERE!" a loud yell rang through the beach. Everyone was immediately silenced, and a little boy was so shocked he couldn't cry, he only dropped his ice cream on the sand.

"Well finally!" the boys sneered, while the whole of their fangirl population stared lovingly at their abs. _Drip drip, there goes the drool. _"Come on, let's get this started!"

Gary looked over to a man that looked like he was in his mid-thirties, with pitch-black hair that trailed down into a small pigtail and had storming blue eyes. Strangely though, he wore a gigantic green spiky hat. The man got up.

"Testing, 1, 2, 3. Ahem!" the man coughed, trying to get everyone's attention. The man then fumbled with some cards in his hands. "Welcome to this surfing competition on this beautiful location of Olivine Beach. Today on this humbly warm day, we are all brought here together to witness a competition between_OH F*CK THIS PIECE OF SH**!" the man threw away the cards and literally ripped of his shirt, earning gasps from the crowd. "HELLO THERE! I AM THE GREAT JAN! YES YES! I AM THE ONE THAT WON AN AMAZING 10 NATIONAL SURFING COMPETITIONS AND COMPETED IN 40! YES YES! I'M 100% CERTAIN THAT ALL OF YOU WILL KNOW AND ACKNOWLEDGE MY GREATNESS-"

"Who is he?" Misty asked aloud mockingly, earning explosions of laughter from the crowd. 'Jan' scowled before saying curtly into the microphone 'I am the great Jan, and those who do not know me are either the dumbest or most stubborn or cowardly or horrible or idiotic or-"

"Ahem," a deep voice rumbled from across the other side of the beach. Immediately everyone turned towards the voice to see a shockingly similar man to 'Jan'.

"Sowry folks, I wuz in ma limosin' when da damn driver forgot da damn petrol, so he had ta stop drivin' and we waited sum long time ta buy sum petrol. Soz guys!" Everyone blinked in shock. "Wat? Wassup guys and gals? It's me, Jan, ya know, ya surfin' judge person?"

Everyone shook their heads and blinked ferociously before turning their heads towards the two Jans. "Wait bro, or should I say bros, but which one of you is the real Jan?" Gary questioned.

One of them looked indignant and one of them looked confused.

"I'M THE REAL JAN!" the indignant one said.

"I don' get dis, I have a twin bro? Now thadda cool, man! But whassup with da hat, bro?" the confused one remarked, pointing at the green spiky hat that the other 'Jan' was wearing.

"Don't you know, it's the latest surfing clothing! Used for...covering up unnecessary hair that covers up your eyes while you surf!" the hat Jan laughed nervously.

"For realz? Damn, should da looked at dat new ed of Surfin' Styles. Gotta get me a new hat after dis comp. Nice talking ta ya bro, but I gotta get dis comp done," the hatless Jan remarked densely.

"Well, that's real nice, but I'm doing it now-" the hat Jan yelped as Paul and Ash appeared out of nowhere and lifted up his green spiky hat. Everyone gasped as long shiny violet locks fell down. 'Jan' smirked.

"WELL HELLO DERE HUNEYS!?" a sweetsy voice sang, making everyone gape in horror. Right in front of them was a shirtless, nearly pantless Harley, winking seductively at them, "I'd just thought I'd pop in to see some hot girls in bee-kee-nees!" he pointed to his chest, "And too also see some CLEE-VEE-GES-"

"SECURITY!" Drew and Gary yelled simultaneously, and immediately two burly men with sunglasses appeared and lifted up Harley with ease before throwing him professionally into a van before driving off at dangerous speeds. "Now," Drew flicked his hair, "lets get this competition over and done with!" The boys smirked knowingly at the girls before walking off to take their positions.

The girls murder-glared them. "They really do piss me off BAD," May eying the retreating figures as she waxed her board slowly.

"Well, since ma bro wuz thrown into dat cool bus dere, I'll continue it from here! Welcome to dis cool surfing comp guys!" Loud cheers chimed from the audience, "This is a comp between da two surfin' groups Rhythm of The Wave and...erm...The Waterflower Sissies? Nice name gals..." everyone from the audience laughed, and the girls leered at the boys dangerously. "ANYWAY! First up is da cool group Rhythm of The Wave. And first surfer is...Ash Ketchum! Cool bro!"

Ash stood up and waved cheerfully at the audience.

"Alright! I'm gonna give it all I got!" Ash shouted towards his friends, who nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

When he began, wild techno and pop music began playing on a huge amp. And the girls had to admit, he was amazing. He did many amazing tricks on the wave, twists, turns, and he even calmly whacked the wave **(A/N: Lawl I got that idea from Reef from the TV series Stoked)**. The audience roared deafeningly for him as he leaped off his board and easily dived into the water, making no more then a little splash.

"Great performance bro!" Jan boomed into the mic, "A smooth 8.5 outta 10 man!" The audience screamed with enthusiasm as Ash paddled out to join the rest of his teammates.

Paul and Gary's performances passed with ease, with Paul getting an 8.5 and Gary getting a 9. Soon, it was Drew's turn.

He was the best of them all, skidding and turning as if he was a professional figure skater of ice. He was so good that the girls almost considered admitting defeat, before letting their pride wash over with new determination. But what shocked them the most, was that he did May's signature somersault (nicknamed the Leap of Faith by the girls) for his ending, giving him an amazing 9.5 out of a possible 10. He left the water along with the other boys, grinning.

"What are we going to do now? He ended up knowing May's signature move, but May can't repeat it or everyone's going to think that May copied him! What are we going to do?" Misty, Dawn and Leaf fretted. May sighed sadly and grasped their hands in hers.

"We've gotta do what we've gotta do right? I'll improvise my ending, and hope for the best. Meanwhile, work your hardest for your routines, okay?" She smiled gently at them before grabbing her board. "Let's go! We're up, remember all our training together, and like Leaf said," she gestured to Leaf, who grinned.

"Make sure to have fun!" Leaf chimed as they grabbed their boards and dived into the water.

"First up from the Waterflower Sissies is Misty Waterflower!"

* * *

"Now, for the final participant of this competition! Please welcome, May Waterflower!" Jan barked into the mic. May smiled at the audience and paddled out towards a incoming wave.

"Yoohoo! You rule girl!" Misty yelled while onboard her board floating on the water with the other 'Waterflower Sissies'. Misty had obtained then same score as Ash, same with Gary and Leaf, but Dawn had gotten lower then Paul by half a point, so now it was up to May to win it for them. The pressure was on her, however, as she had to get 10 out of 10 to tie the score, and she couldn't go higher then that. What more, her signature move was performed already, which made it harder for her.

May smiled at them brightly before steadily getting onto her board and riding the wave. Every move or trick she did on the board earned an 'ooo' from the crowd (sometimes a 'boo' from the popular boy's fangirls) and loud cheers from her sisters. She did in-wave skidding, on-wave turning, and even 'piroetted' on the surf by spinning the board swiftly on the wave.

Soon, it was time for the ending, May winced as she thought about the outcomes, but she put on a face of determination as she began sliding up the wave.

"Woah...what the hell is that?" Jan roared into the microphone, drawing everyone's attention to May. Everyone was confused until they saw it.

**(A/N: I was so tempted to leave it there but I promised myself I'd add in the main bit)**

It was ginormous, taller then the Olivine Lighthouse, and perhaps 5 times the height of the Olivine Orphanage. It was...

"Oh my gosh! Is that...? It's Big Destiny!" Jan yelped in fright. "Rumoured to be over 40 metres high, and also appears once every millenium! EVERYONE! GO TO HIGH GROUND! NOW!"

There were screams of horror and terror as everyone ran to the hills of Route 39, grabbing everything they could desperately, forgetting about the girls entirely. May glided on the waves fearfully as she creaked her head to gaze at the incoming monster.

"MAY! WATCH OUT! THAT THING COULD KILL YOU!" Dawn screamed, tears streaming out her eyes. May eyed Big Destiny in panic before trying to surf towards her sisters.

"I can't move!" she screamed back to her sisters, "The wave is causing a huge current! I-I-I can't hold it much longer!"

"Try your best! We're coming!" her sisters yelled back, flowing speedily on the current towards her. "MAY?! Are you alright?"

"I think...but we have to get out of here!" May urged.

Leaf screeched back, "There's no use...the wave's coming in too fast, and even if we go back, everything will be enveloped in water!" Dawn sighed.

"So this is how it ends huh? Goodbye girls, you were the best possible sisters a girl could have...and..." tears began flowing freely from her eyes again, "I hope you all have a happy life after this..."

And they let the thundering water envelope them.

* * *

**Reiko: AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS 'BIG DESTINY' SOUNDS LIKE SOME FAT LADY?**


End file.
